Despedidas
by Dark Luar
Summary: Una persona puede despedirse de un amigo, de un amor, de la familia, de la cordura o de la inocencia, pero la despedida final siempre es de la vida. Serie de drabbles con diferentes personajes, dedicado a los amigos que nunca me dejan reviews.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Summary**: Una persona puede despedirse de un amigo, de un amor, de la familia, de la cordura o de la inocencia, pero la despedida final siempre es de la vida.

**Advertencias:** Tened en cuenta que, como indica el título, son todo despedidas, así que quedaron un poco depresivas.

**Dedicatoria**: No es mi mejor fic, pero se lo dedico con todo el cariño del mundo al A. C. y a su fundador, a la clase de griego y a la macrohostia de Friol, al Metal (con mayúscula) y a su clímax lumínico, a la pitecántropa que llama Orejotas a la gata de mi hermano, a la médico sin paciencia a quien le saquearemos el minibar y a la vulpix traductora. Porque quiero creer que aunque me llamen loca y no me dejen reviews, en el fondo me quieren (y no solo por las magdalenas y porque pagué la cena de ayer).

**Notas de la autora**: Se ve que le he cogido el gustillo a esto de los drabbles después de publicar "Cuatro estaciones", así que vuelvo a la carga con más, también de cien palabras cada uno (por lo menos según el NeoOffice). Algunos están bien, otros no me gustan, pero en conjunto creo que no quedaron demasiado mal. Como no sabían cómo ordenarlos, al final están por orden cronológico (más o menos), pero a veces hay grandes saltos temporales. Nunca pensé que llegarían a ser tantísimos, pero poco a poco se me fueron ocurriendo más y más y me pareció que sería una pena no ponerlos todos.

-

**··.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. DESPEDIDAS .·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

-

**+++ Salazar Slytherin +++**

Recorrí por últimas vez las mazmorras del castillo recordando cómo había comenzado todo aquello.

Las nobles metas de Godric, el interés de Rowena y el entusiasmo de Helga me habían dejado logrado arrastrar, pero ya no podía residir más con mis antiguos compañeros. Sus ideales chocaban una y otra vez con mis aspiraciones.

Cierto era que había logrado mi objetivo, pues mi nombre perduraría por los siglos de los siglos entre aquellas muros de piedra, pero aún había nuevos sueños que alcanzar.

Aunque me tildaran de ambicioso, prefiero considerarme un soñador.

Y abandoné Hogwarts en pos de un nuevo sueño.

-------------------------------

**+++ Gellert Grindelwald +++**

Supo que iba a perder dos hechizos antes de que sucediera y por eso lanzó un _Avada_.

Supo lo que había sucedido durante décadas cuando Albus no hizo lo mismo.

Repentinamente entendió que su viejo amigo no quería matarlo e inexplicablemente creyó saber el porqué.

Cuando estaba ya en el suelo, agonizando y aguardando a los aurores, le miró suplicante a los ojos y descubrió un infinito dolor en la mirada clara de Albus.

"Por favor... " rogó.

Y cuando un rayó verde se abalanzó sobre él supo que realmente Albus le había amado.

-------------------------------

**+++ Remus Lupin +++**

Perdió su inocencia entre las fauces de un lobo.

La luna brillaba en lo alto ignorante de su sufrimiento mientras las estrellas contemplaban su agonía. En el jardín de una pequeña casa de campo, un niño luchaba por sobrevivir entre los colmillos de la fiera.

Tal vez cuando su padre se enfrentó al atacante le estaba salvando la vida, pero años después en ocasiones deseó que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Su salvación fue su condena. Su existencia, una dolorosa penitencia que arrastró hasta el fin de sus días.

El lobo se había llevado algo más que tres noches al mes.

-------------------------------

**+++ Lily Evans +++**

Se giró sin mirarme a la cara y, aunque no dijo adiós, yo sabía que eso era una despedida.

El andar de sus pies sobre el frío suelo de piedra del pasillo retumbó en mi pecho, sustituyendo a los latidos de mi corazón mientras ella se alejaba.

Me había equivocado de nuevo, y de nuevo la perdía. Pero esta vez era para siempre.

Mi sol, mi luna, mis estrellas. Mi día, mi noche. Mi motivo, mi razón, mi sentido. Mi todo... se había ido.

Y a mí ya no me quedaba nada más que perder.

Y todo se volvió oscuridad.

-------------------------------

**+++ Sirius Black +++**

El portazo fue lo último que se escuchó.

Antes, los gritos y las maldiciones, las amenazas y las réplicas se habían cruzado una y otra vez. Y después solo hubo silencio.

En un cuarto del enorme caserón comenzó a quemarse lentamente la tela de un antiguo tapiz en perfecto estado de conservación sin que nadie acercara fuego alguno, calcinando el nombre que hallaba tejido sobre ella.

Nadie derramó una sola lágrima y, mientras las puertas de su pasado se cerraban tras él, Sirius Black pensó que jamás regresaría a lo que alguna vez había llamado hogar.

Y no lo lamentó.

-------------------------------

**+++ Regulus Black +++**

Sabe que ni siquiera llegarán a borrarlo del tapiz. Que su familia nunca sabrá lo que hizo.

Tras la muerte de su padre, cuando se vio como dueño y señor de la casa de los Black, decidió hacer recuento de conciencia y vio a su hermano a través de otros ojos que no fueran los de su madre.

Fue cuando volvió a entender a Sirius.

Es irónico que Sirius no supiera nunca lo que hizo su hermano o que lo hizo por el.

Porque Regulus, aunque lo olvidara durante años, siempre admiró a su hermano.

Incluso mientras Voldemort lo asesinaba.

-------------------------------

**+++ Peter Pettigrew +++**

Firmó la sentencia de todos ellos casi sin darse cuenta.

Cuando quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde y toda su vida se escapaba por una boca de alcantarilla en la que resonaban los ecos de una risa que prometía venganza.

Al principio decía algunas cositas que no podían implicar ganar una guerra, pero sí salvar su vida. Al cabo de unos meses el precio por su cabeza se elevó a chivatazos semanales.

Un año después se despidió de su cordura y sus amigos a cambio de seguir viviendo.

Cuando se planteó si había hecho bien, descubrió que prefería no saberlo.

-------------------------------

**+++ James Potter +++**

No tiene tiempo de guardarle rencor a Colagusano, no tiene tiempo de pensar. No tiene tiempo.

Tan solo grita a su pelirroja que huya, tan solo busca su varita para proteger a su hijo, tan solo intenta enfrentarse de nuevo al que No Debe Ser Nombrado, tan solo...

Tan solo cae al suelo tras el resplandor verde, tan solo espera un segundo, tan solo un poco después aparece Lily.

Y se miran.

Siempre juraron que no lo harían, que no estaban dispuestos a no-vivir así.

Pero se lo plantean por no dejar solo a Harry.

Finalmente, deciden confiar en Dumbledore.

-------------------------------

**+++ Alice Longbottom +++**

Latigazos de dolor recorren mi cuerpo de nuevo.

Siento como el tacón de Lestrange se clava en mi espalda mientras intentan interrogarme. Sé que Frank está a mi lado, también en silencio. Nos maldicen a ambos de nuevo al no recibir respuesta.

No sé que debo responder para que todo pare y nos dejen en paz. Si mi pequeño comenzara a llorar y los mortífagos le oyeran tal vez subirían y entonces...

Me obligo a mí misma a aguantar lo que venga. Por él, por Neville.

Y, mientras cojo de la mano a Frank, sé que estoy dispuesta a morir.

-------------------------------

**+++ Albus Dumbledore +++**

Durante años había contemplado como crecía ese joven pelirrojo que había recogido el polluelo que era tras renacer un vez más de sus cenizas.

Había visto cómo combatía en contra de su corazón, cómo cumplía algunos de sus sueños mientras muchos otros se dejaban atrás, cómo luchaba y sufría por los quería.

Cómo envejecía.

Y había muerto más de un vez por él.

Pero en los últimos meses había visto como se marchitaba lentamente ante sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cuando salió por última vez de su despacho y no regresó, Fawkes tan solo pudo llorarlo.

-------------------------------

**+++ Draco Malfoy +++**

Su tía está delante de él, gritando, chillando, riendo. Celebrando una victoria.

Él no ha podido hacerlo. Fue Snape quien lo mató.

Siente que lleva un buen rato temblando con la mirada perdida.

Teme que tal vez el Señor Tenebroso le castigue.

Siente miedo, mucho miedo. Su vida y la de sus padres está en las manos de un demente. Añora en cierto modo a Potter, con quien podía desquitarse antaño, y lamenta que vaya a morir. Tal vez podría haberlos salvado a todos, pero sin la ayuda del director...

Intenta contener las lágrimas. Su amo va ganar la guerra.

-------------------------------

**+++ Zacharias Smith +++**

Solo sé que me voy.

No sé a dónde quiere llevarme mi padre y, mientras arrastro mi baúl por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pienso que ningún sitio podría ser más seguro, con o sin Dumbledore.

"Tal vez te vayas a otro país" susurró Hannah hace unos minutos. No me caía especialmente bien (al igual que el resto), pero por alguna razón al pensar en ella y las veces que me explicó Pociones siento algo en el pecho.

Me voy del colegio del que tanto me quejé, dejo a los pelmas de mis compañeros...

Y solo sé que no quiero irme.

-------------------------------

**+++ Fleur Delacour +++**

Llegó buscando un trofeo, galeones y fama, y se fue con una idea fija: volver.

Dijeran lo que dijeran los periódicos o los políticos, ella confiaba en aquel chiquillo que había ayudado a su hermana. Creía en él. Si decía que había vuelto, es que así era.

Se despidió de Francia, de Gabrielle y de sus padres y partió a Gran Bretaña para trabajar y ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Pronto descubrió que una coleta pelirroja, botas de dragón y un colmillo a modo de pendiente eran motivos más que suficientes para quedarse. Y nunca se lamentó de haberse despedido.

-------------------------------

**+++ Nymphadora Tonks +++**

Su pequeña llegó con Teddy en brazos, el cabello castaño y lágrimas en los ojos.

Andrómeda supo lo que pretendía hacer y aún así no fue capaz de impedírselo.

Cuando ella se marchó, con la mirada triste y decidida, Andrómeda quedó en silencio acunando entre sus brazos a su nieto dormido.

Ted, por quien había perdido todo para ganarlo de nuevo, se había ido; y Nymphadora, por quien volvería a hacerlo, huía hacia una batalla de la que podría no sobrevivir.

Pero Andrómeda los entendía. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero el saberlo no impedía que le doliera el corazón.

-------------------------------

**+++ Fred Weasley +++**

Fred sintió (Fred notó, Fred creyó, Fred _supo_) que algo malo le había pasado a George.

Sentía su ausencia al otro lado de sí mismo y quiso gritar. Pero no pudo. Se alegró por un instante. _Juntos hasta en la muerte_. Pero no. Su ausencia aún estaba allí, dolorosa, oscura, y Fred quiso abrir unos ojos que no sabía que había cerrado.

Y comprendió.

Cuando George se dio cuenta quiso gritar, llorar, maldecir. Y lo hizo. Pero a través del vacío y del silencio, creyó oír como alguien le susurraba "lo siento" al oído, y se sintió un poco mejor.

-------------------------------

**+++ Severus Snape +++**

Sintió lentamente como se iba y no lo lamentó. Había hecho, por una vez en su vida, lo que debía.

Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a retirarse, a volver con la única persona que le había hecho sentirse bien. A deslizarse lenta y perezosamente en la inconsciencia que tanto anhelaba, donde nadie podría ya reprocharle sus acciones.

Deseaba una paz que nunca había llegado a alcanzar, tan solo a rozar con la punta de sus dedos y a observar desde lejos como otros la conseguían.

Pero ahora todo acabaría ahí.

Y con un suspiro de satisfacción, murió en paz.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**: Espero que os hayan gustado. Besos.


End file.
